1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to adaptively set a threshold for signal demodulation.
2. Description of Related Art
A sensor network is rapidly becoming widespread based on fast improvement and commercialization of wireless network technology. Wireless network technology standardization is being actively conducted by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) through, for example, IEEE 802.15.4, which is a standard that specifies a physical layer and media access control for low-rate wireless personal area networks (LR-WPANs). In particular, standardization of Bluetooth and ZigBee is also being performed.
A wireless sensor device may be applied to various fields, for example, home security, medicine, mobile healthcare, chemical and biological defect monitoring, breakdown and damage diagnosis for machinery, environmental monitoring, sensing information associated with natural disasters, intelligent logistics management, real-time security, and remote observation.
Various wireless sensor networks and local area networks (LANs) require compact-sized sensors. Also, for a durable operation of a number of sensors, it is advantageous for wireless sensors to consume less power and have low complexity requirements.
In particular, in a wireless body area network (WBAN), a sensor to be attached to a human body needs to have low power and low complexity requirements. When attached to a human body, the sensor communicates wirelessly with an adjacent mobile device or a sensor of another human body.
Recently, to improve a performance of a super-low power analog circuit, research on stable demodulation of a received signal has increased.